


Getting the Band Together

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Miko convinces some of the Bots to make a band with her.
Kudos: 18





	Getting the Band Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).



Blades looked down at the drum kit he was seated behind and then back to the young woman who had directed him there. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“I am absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure that the big bot said we could jam.” Miko gave him a bright grin--the same grin that had gotten him here in the first place--and gestured toward the other bots. “Look, Bulk is ready to shred on guitar. Bee’s got the keyboard set. We just need a good drummer. It’s totally cool.”

“But I’ve never been a drummer before.” The rotary ducked down, hiding his face behind the drums. And coincidentally from Bumblebee, before the yellow mech could come and give him a pep talk that would just make him even more flustered and embarrassed.

“What?!” Miko blinked. “No way! I saw how you were banging out percussion on everything around you while we were watching music videos. You’re great at this!”

“I am?” Blades lifted his head, just a little.

“Totally!”

Bumblebee beeped encouragingly at him, too. Blades felt his face flush and he ducked back behind the drum kit again. “Oh. Uh. Thanks guys.”


End file.
